Oberon
by aneta.spicakova.5
Summary: One universe, one ship, 5000 colonists and android. Katrin Lee is a captain with a mission to populate Andris 10, but her life is transformed into a nightmare called David 8. She experiences horror and fear, and has to deal with the catastrophic problems Weylad-Yutani is preparing for her. She accepts that she and the colonists are only victims of a deadly virus. David has the only
1. FULL SUMMARY

FULL SUMMARY

One universe, one ship, a crew of 5,000 colonists, an android and a woman who alone knows the cruel truth of the whole mission. Katrin is the proud captain of Oberon's colossus flying through the universe, which has an important goal to populate Andris 10. But she has no idea that her life will soon derail in many ways and will struggle and solve things beyond her understanding. He would have to deploy wits and armor against the horrors that Weyland-Yutani had set on her head, and to protect the entire crew that blissfully lives in ignorance from the threat of a deadly virus. Will it work at all?

Who would have said that everything was in the hands of the captain, but of David 8 himself, who had been preparing and teaching for two years to play his own sleazy game with only one winner. Android imposes unthinkable conditions beyond all possible boundaries, and does not shame indeed, since it lacks conscience.

Will Katrin handle the perfection of artificial intelligence, or will David still be her arch enemy? Intrigue, excitement, twists, disappointment and hope. Rise and fall.

On the other hand, how does android cope with artificially created feelings that suddenly emerge? But he is not supposed to be capable of love by the creators, but David 8 is not an ordinary silent, obedient model, and no one should underestimate it, even though the machine or man has his own higher goals that the opportunity generously afforded him. Will he gain the captain's confidence, or will her body be enough, and teach Katrin to see him in humans more than just stupid, thoughtful creatures who do not deserve to live?

NOTICE

To be more specific, the story begins before Prometheus, when David 8 was only briefly put into operation on the global market as the latest android prototype.

Two ships flew from the ground with the intention of settling two different planets, one of which was Oberon, which is our story. I specify everything in the story itself.

I do not know whether I divide the story into 3 books, because the story itself is long enough, but certainly later will miss xenomorph or predator.

And of course the erotic side of the story for authenticity will not be missing. So warning the sexual context!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening of Oberon**

Deep breath.

Exhale...

Another inhale that bounced off the lid of the cryostasis and obscured it was even deeper, more urgent like that of drowning and sailing longing above the surface.

A pod similar to a large enamel bath was only large enough to keep a single person alive and give him the greatest possible comfort, but Katrin doubted it. For her, it was a torture instrument as done for her claustrophobia.

She hated this part of the flight ...

Her eyes widened, frightened, frightened, back and forth on the foggy glass above her, like in a bad dream. The values displayed on specially hardened plastic were blurry and unreadable for her, but she breathed.

Tears flowed from the corners of her eyes as a side effect of artificial sleep, shattered and confused as her brain began to become more oxygenated and react to an environment without forced life supportive procedures.

The woman slept for almost two years, dressed in white-fitting thermo underwear, and the company only made her own fantasies and nightmares.

Confused, Katrin raised her hand, wondering that she was hers at all, for she didn't feel much about her as if she belonged to someone else quite possibly a mannequin in the store, but she still pounded hard on the lid.

The dull sound filled her ears and began to echo uncomfortably in that small space.

She began hyperventilation. She needed to get out before her illness got worse and she went crazy.

Suddenly, without doing anything, the lid lifted gracefully, and she could feel the air of the ship. She sighed noticeably if it didn't open it would mean a problem. Big problem. Katrin didn't want to remain forever preserved in this modern coffin. At that thought, a chill ran down her back.

There was silence around the room, carrying only the captain's quick breathing and the frequency of heartbeat pounding her temples. Disoriented, she did not even notice the heavy steps that approached her capsule.

Katrin continued to lie on an ergonomically shaped mat and got used to a non-dreamy environment when a speckled ball-sized spot appeared over the capsule.

She focused on her but didn't recognize her, the features still unpleasantly blurred.

"Everything's fine, Captain Lee, and the symptoms of disorientation will soon stabilize and disappear. You don't have to worry. "

That's easy to tell, Katrin thought ironically.

The voice was full of optimism, pleasing to her ears, she could listen over and over like a favorite song, had no mechanical undertone at all, so fortunately there was no toaster or intercom.

Katrina's breath slowly calmed down, there was nothing to worry about. She was awake and she hoped she would never have to go through this again, but the voice ...

"David?"

She had heard him somewhere, had to hear him, knew him ...

The woman's glowing lips moved reluctantly as they whispered his name no matter what part of her mind. Even speaking was hard because of unused vocal cords, and it sounded more like a hoarse cigarette.

The stain over her moved a little, probably giving her an encouraging smile. Or leaned over to look at the lid of the pod and check the values.

"Yes, Captain, it's me, watching your awakening, don't be frightened, some perceptions like light or sounds may be uncomfortable for you so far," android's voice was cold, stoic, yet full of confidence to convince her to trust him.

"What I'm not ..."

Great, now even slowly she understood as a kindergarten child.

Katrin winced as her pen-like flashlight lit her eye first and then into the other. Once it had gone out, she could see the stars of the universe. She moaned in response to such an inconvenience, and she would prefer to drive him away as a fly.

"Lie down, your body is in shock, you can get a muscle spasm," David said calmly, but she didn't want to stay in the white coffin for a minute. She hated her. She just had to get out!

"No, I want to get out of it!" in a thin jumpsuit and grabbing her tightly under her elbow, she instinctively did the same at the other end and grabbed her outstretched hand, and Android helped her sit up.

"Thank you," Katrin breathed completely automatically, and David raised his eyebrows in a slight surprise, not accustomed to such an assessment; to greet or thank her was already part of a human understanding, and in their eyes he was considered a more expensive thing than a crew member.

But this was a nice change.

But Katrin was still helpless, she couldn't control her muscles, and she didn't like it, it was like being dependent on some higher power. Almost like being disabled and relying on the authorities. Helplessness was her enemy, so she grasped the fingers of the other hand at the edges of the cubby. She used to do everything herself therefore she was surprised when she did

Arms around her appeared and gently took her under her knees and lifted her from the shell.

The woman gasped softly as David wrapped her arms around her firm chest, and couldn't be stiffer than frozen meat at that moment. Seriously, there was a certain similarity ...

"I could get out without your help," she said hoarsely.

"I know Captain. But I am here to serve. "

She had seen this promotional sentence on every builbord in the big city, along with the show face and the company logo that was still embroidered on the chest of the corporate shirt. The sentence was a cliché and evoked the idea of a spineless slave who would do everything you command him.

Katrin appreciated her freedom, but she couldn't deny that David's presence might have been useful and couldn't object right now. The only thing that was her problem was such a small detail. The captain was catchy on the human touch but still better than staying in that uncomfortable pod, and moreover, what held her wasn't basically human, though it seemed indistinguishable.

David was still holding her like a groom until the lid of the cubicle closed silently, and he did not put her on a closed pod and only left her for a moment to throw a warm blanket over her as she shivered like a fever. But even without the need for human contact, his silicone skin was warm in spite of her clothes, had it not been for her dazed brain and the judgment that was quickly coming back to her, perhaps she would have curled up.

The captain nodded slightly as a gratitude to her needs, and during that time her eyesight returned. She was already recognizing everything around her, the white and metallic environment, the familiar backlight, and a series of equally identical strokes around her.

David appeared at her side and wrapped her in a blanket, leaving his palms on her shoulders for a few moments, but this time Katrin flinched.

"Sorry, I thought the touch soothed people," the android asked.

What was she supposed to say? It was embarrassing.

Katrin preferred to look away absently, pressing her lips in an ironic smile, "yes, in difficult moments, human touch helps, but not all of David. Sometimes it's annoying, "she told him.

"Then I'm lucky I'm not human," he offered her a slight soulful smile, and took control of her pod, which was no longer active and faded.

Katrin engaged her own mind with his strange answer, searching for some hidden meaning, but at the end she waved her hand, was not in a position to contemplate anything long, but she noticed that only she was awakened.

"The others haven't woken up yet?"

"No captain, the system automatically revives the ship's commander at the specified time, and then the main crew to take control of the protocol."

"Well, wake them up, then," she ordered to separate him. She wanted to be alone.

"As you wish," David replied respectfully and moved.

For another half an hour, she watched as the people around her woke up, gasping, shivering with chills, and exploring the surroundings like blind puppies. She had only a smaller lead.

She thanked God for waking up, it was one of the things that worried her, but fortunately everything worked as it should. Almost ...

There was an unpleasant sound to her right, and Katrin was glad that she was not suffering from the nausea that was reflected on a few pale faces. Throwing in front of everyone was an experience that fortunately avoided.

But it was a normal consequence of a long hybernation.

Charles, a middle-aged biologist, squinted to the right, then there was Libreto's second navigator, Josh, Dr. Less, a smiling Montgomary agronomist, and his exact opposite, Dr. Fish, austere, narrow-minded physicist who was really cold as a fish.

Katrin watched as the young woman emptied the contents of her stomach into a stainless steel bowl and regretted it. Montgomary walked over to her and patted her amiably on her back until she was rippling in a new onslaught of vomiting.

"So how's the fish? You should have a shot and you will believe me better, "he laughed.

The doctor gave him such a look as to put dynamite in his nostrils and still be happy to hold the lighter.

The answer, however, was lost with a thunder in the vessel.

"Leave her to Monty for a drink with you but I would like to have a drink, do you still have a 20-year-old brandy? You said you smuggled her in here. "

"Look, I'm not going to waste you, it's just for the ladies," the agronomist grinned, as if in the sun, hoping he would be tempted by one of those present.

"You shouldn't have two eggs in your pants," the soldier laughed at Josh's partner with her sharp humor, who seemed to be in top shape all of them. She was already drinking drinking with a straw and watching the neighborhood, just like Katrin, Nobody spoke to the captain.

"Very funny Jovovic, how to polish a gun a little, I bet you took it in the pod, huh? You don't trust Americans, huh? "Monty grinned.

He sent him an air kiss to the hedgehog cut by Russia, "da, nikogda not vytaskivayu iz pisti pistol."

"I understood that again, they might have come up with a functional translator," Monty complained, stroking Fish's back again.

All of them were one team, one family who had to support each other, and mild quirks only contributed to the ship's good morale.

Katrin sat quietly and listened to the flowing humor;

"If you don't feel better, I can give you some effective medicament," David appeared swiftly as a ghost beside Miss Fish, but she shook her head and refused.

Katrina's gaze focused on the inanimate crew member as he walked from one to the other, caring about their health. Finished mother Tereza.

David's thoughtful behavior made her feel calm and confident that everything was all right, and soon everyone would be taken to the tracks.

She followed the android's precisely controlled movements as if he were always in the right place at the right time. The timing was really interesting.

She thoughtfully studied his straight back, wide shoulders hidden in dark gray uniform with Weyland-Yutani embroidery and his name on the right side. It was only at a better glance that she noticed that it was not the suit they had given him in production, he now had a dark blue uniform of the ship that matched his crystal eyes.

If she did not know that hydraulic fluid was circulating in his body and his organs were a mixture of mechanical devices, she would say that his eyes were full of life and energy that everyone was lacking right now.

Android's hand movements and posture seem to be driven by genuine interest, not programmed.

She waved her mind at it, something like that was impossible, she knew his handbook perfectly, always liking the tools she could control. This guaranteed a good orientation in the problems or how to prevent them well.

With little curiosity, Katrin looked up at his sharp-cut face of a handsome man in the late 1930s. His maturity could not be considered youthful or old, but just enough to give the impression of prudence and security.

Strong square chin, thin attractive lips, firm jaw, white teeth, long narrow nose and high forehead with symmetrical eyebrows set under a blond hair. Whenever he leaned in and listened slightly, she noticed a strand of long blond hair slipping to his forehead.

Katrin did not come into contact with many androids, but she admired how similar the model is to people. Certainly the perfection and readiness were not common in humans, but it was difficult to consider him inanimate and ignore him.

None of those present looked at the captain, but David seemed to sense her gaze and turned to pay her full attention.

Katrin rolled her eyes, feeling a little embarrassed that she was caught in the act and did nothing.

"Can I help you, Captain Lee?"

"No, I was just thinking, that's all," she said quickly, but if she thought such an answer would satisfy him, she was wrong.

Even androids can be curious. New feature from many software additions when purchasing a license above standard. Oberon was lucky that this new serial unit had everything necessary with small bonuses.

David walked up to her with little curiosity in his eye, "and may I know what?"

Somehow, Katrin didn't expect to ask, maybe there was more curiosity in him than in all of them here together, who were suddenly silent and waiting to answer.

"About how long it will take others to arrive on the bridge," Captain Lee slipped from the pod without further delay and stood on her feet, which she hoped would no longer be shaky.

"You have half an hour to recover before we meet again," she said vigorously over her shoulder.

With that, she left the crew behind and left the room, accompanied by a single icy blue look.

**KATRIN POV**

Katrin tore off the horrible white-cotton spandex suit and threw it into the corner of the bathroom like old dirty rags. It was also soaked with perspiration from hypothermia and the subsequent heat balance in the body.

As soon as possible, she enclosed in a shower with hot water. She didn't care if too much temperature caused a shock to her body, she just decided to take the risk and not think about it.

Showering. One of the activities that was pleasant and where you could relax. But she couldn't enjoy it for long unless we counted for two years, the crew's arrival in a quarter of an hour and she had to be an example.

She already wanted it over. She didn't like it when she looked at her and she knew exactly what each of them thought, but someone had to play the hard part. An orchestra without a conductor was also referred to destruction.

A world without rules is just chaos, she remembered her father's words.

The captain tilted her head back and let the water cool her pink hair. She sighed relievedly as she stuck clean and loose to her neck.

Perhaps she shouldn't have been so strict on the others, but she didn't want them to get over her head. Katrin had the rule that it is always best to set certain rules and benchmarks right from the start, often proving successful in practice.

She put her palms against the slippery wall and inhaled the steam.

Such a luxury was often not even on the moon, she thought ...

She tried not to think about anything and just enjoy the feeling of calm, yet David's words came to her fore.

Katrin couldn't remember the last time she'd asked her what she was thinking. His question was so startling that she was completely taken aback, and that strange, glaring look ... it chilled her over the hot water.

It wasn't because he was cheeky probably didn't realize it was inappropriate.

The next march of thoughts was cut off by a beeping sound that she ordered in the next room to let her know when it was time to dress.

The captain closed the inflow of water and moved to pull a dark blue uniform consisting of pants and an ironed shirt from her closet.

At last she felt human again.

A few minutes later she was walking down a long white corridor toward the control section of the ship.

The walls were solid, alloyed, and smooth, this corridor was in the middle of the ship, so there was no way to see through a large window to the black space outside and realize its miniature size.

But as soon as Katrin entered the smaller room that led to the bridge, someone was surprisingly waiting for her.

"David?" She asked him first, "why aren't you in the control room with the others?" She wondered.

Android gave her one of his unspoken glances, bent down to a small lectern beside him, grabbed one of it, and suggested suggestively, "You left before I could check you out after the hybernation, Captain Lee, and since I didn't want to disturb you in your room, to you here. This is a necessary formality. "

Another one of the annoying things she couldn't avoid and had nothing to do but submit.

"Well, let's get it over with," she sighed.

David raised his arm with the palm of his hand, "give me your hand and show your index finger." She did what he asked of her and he stabbed it with something like a pencil. Katrin did not flinch, not knowing anything at all.

"Do you have a raised pain threshold? Interesting, "said David dryly, attaching the instrument to a device with a few diodes and a small screen that immediately jumped on as if someone had just typed them on an old machine.

"No, I don't think this is my case, it hurts yes, but nothing more, just ... I'm used to accepting pain."

David watched her questioningly and evaluated until she felt a little uncomfortable.

"All right," he nodded to the normal diagnostic values of the instrument, and began to mix some colored powders into a small cup, but he still seemed to focus on what he was doing, but at the same time thinking about her words. .

Anyone who looked at him would consider him a cool machine, but the box could be very deceiving, as was the appearance of humans.

"I wonder how it feels to feel pain, unfortunately I am deprived of such an experience."

Katrin was a little taken aback and blinked, why would anyone want to feel the pain voluntarily? Did she really feel disappointed? Weird.

"You're not missing anything, David, it's annoying and annoying. When people are in pain they cannot concentrate on their assigned tasks. "

Android tilted his face slightly to the side in an inquisitive way, staring at his clear, thoughtful profile.

"It's hard to keep quiet when you feel pain — I've always been interested in this quote, but I've never been able to fully appreciate it. Have you experienced a lot of pain, Captain? I can listen to you if you need to talk about anything, "he offered her as an experienced psychologist because it was expected of him, then turned around and handed her a cup.

"No need," Katrin said vigorously, "I can deal with my feelings but thank you for your concern, David," she dared appreciate his gesture but didn't want to continue this conversation that was going somewhere she didn't want to discuss and preferred to change the subject.

"What kind of cheerful pills?"

She doubted it would be a relaxing drug, but you never knew.

David's penetrating gaze met hers and then slipped into a small bowl.

"The blue is for fluctuating pressure, orange for nausea, white-green is a mixture of vitamins."

"I don't think I need either," she tried to refuse and handed him the cup.

"Then I ask you to eat at least the vitamin that is needed for your body," this time he sounded adamant but still polite, handing her water.

Katrin gave up, took the pill and handed the rest when the door opened behind her and Jack burst in with an apologetic boy's smile from ear to ear.

"Love, are you here, are we going to a party?" Katrin asked cheerfully, trying to walk past her as a man's body stood in his way, outnumbering his muscles.

"Mr. William, just like the Captain, you avoided the basic search, I must ask you to undergo it immediately."

Jack's gaze fell on Katrin and groaned, "Is this necessary? All these humiliating things in front of everyone? "

"Don't act like a little boy, you should learn a little responsibility, if not to others at least to yourself," the woman said.

"And you know that that always gets me in trouble," he clutched his head in a feigned madness.

"Without backing up, Lieutenant William," Katrin used a sharper tone, but smiled at him as the only crew member she was much closer to. But not as close as he wished.

"You should obey Lieutenant, it's for your own good," David said as an educational counselor.

Jack took his blood and learned that he had elevated sugar levels, which only waved his hand like a kid who didn't take anything seriously, but his caliber navigator had no competition in space.

Katrin watched him argue with David and it was funny, so she cast an ironic smile on her face before she heard the noise and laughter from the boardroom, most likely the last to arrive.

As soon as Jack forcibly swallowed two pills, confessing that he had vomited only two times ten minutes ago, the trio moved to a round table and a waiting assembly ...

**DAVID POV**

David learned to interact with living creatures, whether animals or humans. Talking, eye contact and body language. Everything had its unique language or basic basic, as the program said.

For two years he was no other friend and ally than the ship's computer, music, or movies he could freely screen, so he was challenged to be among the crew again, not just secretly watching their dreams.

Now he stood a short distance from the round table in the middle of the base crew room. Let's say he was an impartial observer at the moment and was quite enjoying it. He had a good view of everyone except Dr. Fish, who was sitting back to him and looking like a sour sorrel.

As the trio arrived there, the table quieted slightly, and the eyes of those present stared at the woman with pink hair and bright embroidery on her uniform, who, according to the golden stars, reported her highest rank.

It was just a welcome meeting, nothing to be nervous about, yet the cheerful atmosphere was suppressed by the captain's serious aura that filled the room.

"I see a few of you have already begun to eat, taste good, and those who are not thinking about food, I hope they will get it soon," her little joke did not go from honest

grimace.

"I'd never get a taste for sojaprot, it's like chewing a plastic bottle," Monty complained about the latest achievement of a mixture of proteins and carbohydrates made on Earth as the most nutritious artificially created food.

"Every port of need is good," Dr. Less, a middle-aged Asian, winked at him as he pushed a plate of something that looked like a donut but everyone knew what it was and it was just a pretty illusion like a leather machine human.

"I'd rather not set sail," laughed.

"When you have nothing to eat, you'll see how good it is."

"You're lucky you don't want a doctor."

"Er," Katrin cleared, interrupting the teasing merriment to continue speaking.

"I'm glad we all met here today near the door of our common goal. We slept for 24 months and soon we will start a new life on Andris 10, a big step for humanity. Far away from Earth, a colonized planet outside our solar system. She gave him the floor.

Once instructed, the android took a step forward for others to register.

'Less than six days to orbit the planet. The crew of Oberon was awakened at a specific time. You have 144 hours to acclimatize from the hibernation and start preparations for the Andris 10 survey. The rest of the hibernating colonizers wake up the computer at two-hundred-minute intervals in two days to avoid hysteria. There was no serious problem reported during your sleep that I couldn't solve, only a few reports came, "he gave the captain a long, cold look, and went on in a matter of fact.

"Let me wish you a pleasant flight and how people say a lot of fun."

The whole strict speech was spelled with such a charge that it began to clap enthusiastically around the table. David looked contented with himself and with the speech he had practiced in advance.

Katrin pricked a little at the heart that he had such a positive effect on the crew, and not her, perhaps it was the jealousy he had only seen for a moment in her dark eyes, which glittered like chocolate.

They both met each other for a few seconds to hear the clapping sound before Katrin first looked away from under the lit faces of her colleagues, who were just toasting themselves to a happy wake.

It was bittersweet.

"And what have you been doing all along, David?" Josh asked amicably on the other side, "you had to be bored, you had no one to talk to, or to have a beer."

Android never looked surprised, it was always ready with a quick response.

"No, there were indeed many things I was carefully supervising, being in charge of the entire ship is not an easy matter," he instructed them in all seriousness.

"Don't tell me you've been sitting on your ass for two years looking at the stars at the monitor," someone laughed.

"I was learning. I had a lot of educational material to keep my mind busy, and I can't say it wasn't good. I devoted myself to biology, botany, and noble reading, and you should also try again, Mr. Montgomary, it is very uplifting, "he gave the man an ironic curl of his lips until the agronomist blinked.

"Hey, that was a joke !? Seriously?"

"He got you how you could even test yourself in the Air Force, you don't know a single directive," the airman teased with the agronomist.

"What do you prefer to ride?"

"Yeah, it's so hard to keep away from anyone outside the empty space outside, but it's enough that you and every star within range is a clear target."

David could feel the renewed pleasant atmosphere around him, but his eyes turned again and again to the pink-haired woman on the right. As the captain stood there, she looked absently, lost in the sea of thought. Inaccessible, yet he remembered the fear in her eyes when he woke her, almost as if he were breathing new life. She was so full of energy, now that she seemed to be squeezing out her life, and there was only an empty box.

But David was not fooled, behind the shadow in her hazel eyes lurked intelligence, which he would like to meet and confront her. It was a challenge, and he hoped to get the opportunity.

At the moment, he had one more duty to give the captain a message from his owner, Mr. Weyland.

A private message, and he was supposed to provide the password he had told him at the last meeting, or rather the only meeting when he had the chance to see his creator. David liked to be ready and informed about everything around him, and so, out of his curiosity, he had replayed the strange message long ago, but it was nothing essential to just congratulate him on completing the goal to encourage the Captain. So he decided to wait for the right moment. There was nowhere to hurry. Everything had its time.

**JACK POV**

"Katrin smile a little, everyone celebrates, don't you enjoy being on the ground in a minute?" Jack punched in his neighbor.

Good old Jack. A friend she met at school. It was strange, the two of them quickly came together, yet they were completely different in nature. Jack was an irreparable phlegmatic and bearer of good humor, even nicknamed the sun, while Katrin was always a purposeful quiet classroom premier with a normal dose of irony in his bones. He saw the world colored and she black and white.

Jack meant more to her than her brother, though she often didn't want to know it as much as she deserved, but she knew she was there and would hold her as much as she did. However, they never soiled their relationship with something as low as sex, and their mutual trust was not based on it. Jack was there for her when her boyfriend left her for another five years ago and she, to keep from emotionally collapsing, took the moon job and he flew with her until the accident happened ...

"I'd rather have those feet on the ground, Jack," she whispered wearily, rubbing her temples.

"You must not take it that way, I know you were afraid, I was also afraid I would never wake up, it was like a long nightmare for me, but I promise you no longer have to put your nose in that fucking coffin," he confessed openly, they had no secrets between them.

"I wouldn't expect anything back on Earth anyway, I'm glad to be away from it, and I'm in charge of something other than the paperwork in the office."

"You could have been worse off," he grinned, cocking his head to his palm.

She envied him that he had no worries but would soon have them. No one knew exactly what the terrain would be on Andris 10 and he, as a navigator, would have to find a good place to land the entire ship, not just a transporter, and that meant a good piece of flat, stable ground. colonies set up.

"Do you mean to be leaning on the table and keeping a place of regular intercourse with your boss?" She gave him a sour face to show him what he thought about it.

"So be glad you stand here and can command another 4999 people," Katrin lifted a little mood, and at least tried to lift one corner of her lips.

"Your quirks are really encouraging Jack, maybe I will let you live," she said in a modified would-be male voice.

"Ah, the terminator," he praised, "my favorite movie. And one of them is just coming here."

But before Katrin could see what he meant, she felt a strange presence behind her and instinctively froze.

"Captain Lee, I'm sorry to bother you but you have a private Earth video message from Mr. Weyland, the password is 56GT9 I suggest you play it as soon as possible," David's voice rubbed against her ear, and she shivered.

He did not intentionally say it too loudly, trying to keep it confidential so as not to disturb the loud conversation but to give her the chance to fall out.

"I think I'll do it now, the news shouldn't be underestimated, right?" She reacted immediately and stood up, turning to face Android. She found that David was very close and disrupting her personal space, almost feeling his breath on her face. that his robotic lungs produced.

He stared at her as if he was waiting for something, but she didn't know what, perhaps tipping, she laughed in her mind. Unfortunately, it didn't seem that she was going to step out of the way, unsure of it, and had goose bumps as those crystal pupils drunk into hers.

"Just go, I think they won't miss you, Captain," he offered.

The woman nodded and walked around quickly to disappear into the doorway.

David took two steps forward and stood beside Jack, who looked at him but said nothing.

"Er, David?"

"Yes, Mr. William?" Android turned his head toward him and paid him his attention.

"Did you see the movie terminator? The old piece with Arnold Schwarzenegger? You know a world full of robots who attacked people and tried to kill them, "he waved.

For a second, David wondered if it was an allusion to his program, but he took a neutral stance.

"There are a lot of films in my database, I had the opportunity to see about six thousand samples in your absence, they are very instructive, although some things are unrealistic and I admit that things like paranormal are incomprehensible and inconclusive to me. But yes I know this movie well. Are you worried about my life on my part? "He linked the two and two together and constructed the straightforward question Jack was thinking.

"Well… not that I don't believe you, but still the possibility is not? People are afraid of such things and yet produce them. "

"You have nothing to worry about, I'm not a military creation, and to truly pursue your life is truly absurd. My thoughts are peaceful, so to speak. The Creators built me to protect lives, not destroy them, that is the goal of each of us. You probably suffer from a minor form of paranoia, Mr. William. "

Jack was a little embarrassed to blame someone who had been caring for them for so long of the crime of bodily harm was cruel;

"Sorry, I didn't mean it," he mumbled into the drink, and David nodded.

"Zhal ', you not boyevoy android," Jovovic joined them to fill the awkward silence between the two.

"Yes, you khotite, ya mogu pomoch 'you po-drugomu, ya znayu all accessible boyevyye izmeneniya in osnovnykh," David said fluently in her native language.

"Khorosha," Russia winked at him in agreement.

"I had no idea you could speak Russian, David," Jack expressed his admiration for a little correction of his earlier foul.

"I master all available languages from Earth, both spoken and written, and I am more than ready to understand others if new ones ever occur ..."

The smile he gave to the first navigator could not be described otherwise than full of false sympathy ...

**We have a brand new story that I started writing about two years ago and now I am returning to it. My longest most elaborate story, to which I really gave the most. Meanwhile it has 450 pages in word and chapters are made about 10 pages, so it is great to read the whole story and character development and it will be very changeable :-)**

**But to the point, as you know my story on a similar topic: Alien and this is taking place under the crown of Weyland-Yutani but in 2038 you have to imagine that the story takes place before Prometheus, when Petr Weyland is still in shape and not like withered branch. This is the very beginning, because the David 8 model is on the market for only half a year but above expectations. What else you need to know hmm. Each character is chosen deliberately by profession and will play a role and its inclusion and that it will be very colorful. Excuse the slow start in the next chapters, but I am setting the stage for development between the two main characters, as David and Katrin do not know each other at all. Just imagine that they had a few words together and then went to bed for two years while the android crew supervised, learned and did the necessary hehe.**

**As for Jovovic our soldier I will occasionally write Russian - through the translator, you can copy the meaning and translate but they are not important passages you do not have to worry. It's just for the atmosphere and there is no black guy that everyone is now putting in ads, richly enough Dr. Less as Chinese: D**

**I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies in time, but you'll see, I try to correct it, but sometimes I overlook it and do not correct it well. And reveal only for those who expect, if there appears and the nice black jagged animal so yes, it is also included but later and add a predator so enjoy :-)**


End file.
